


Marco Polo

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hollywood AU, from a prompt list on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: You're lost at a party and looking for your friend Marco. Why is that strange dude yelling "POLO!!" Whenever you call out for Marco? Fluff and silliness.





	Marco Polo

Why had you let Marco drag you to this boring party full of insufferable wanna be celebrities and agents that you didn't know or want to know? 

You'd hoped he might introduce you to someone who'd give you inside information on how to get a leg up in the business, but Marco was more interested in chatting up pretty people to help you any. 

Empty glass in hand, you strolled out into the pool area to see if you could find him.

"Marco?" You called, scanning the busy pool for your friend. There were people lounging everywhere, some beside the pool, others inside. Giggles and shrieks from playful water fights and canoodling filled the air, but a loud voice yelled "Polo!" in response to your call. 

"Ha, ha, very funny, smartie pants," you muttered, eyes still searching for Marco's shaggy dark haired form. 

"Marco!" You called again, getting very frustrated.

"POLO!!" Came the strange male voice again. 

"Hardy-har-har, smartass!!" You yelled. "That was only funny the first time. Have you seen Marco Santoro?"

"Yup!" Came the cheerful baritone again. You deduced it was coming from the languid figure floating on a raft in the less busy part of the pool.

Striding over to the pool deck, you put your hands on your hips and bluntly asked. "Where is he?" 

The dude on the raft paddled himself around to face you and you gulped. Six feet of lean man was sprawled out, clad in blue swim trunks and dark sunglasses. Underneath, a lazy smile could be seen peeking out. 

"Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I saw him heading inside with a guy and a girl. They were all over each other. Didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed."

"Noooo," you groaned. "That means I've got to find my own way home, then. He was my ride." 

"Not having fun?" Pool guy asked sympathetically. "This water is great, at least."

"I didn't bring a swimsuit, unfortunately. Marco was the only one I really knew here. He promised he'd introduce me to some people he knew that could help me get some friends in the business to maybe improve my chances of getting more than advertising gigs." 

There was something familiar about his voice that you were trying to remember, but couldn't quite catch.

"You aspire to acting?" He asked, looking a little more alert. 

"Yeah," you admitted. "It's crazy, I know, but I'm serious enough about it to wait and work for it." 

Pool guy nodded thoughtfully, dangling one arm in the water. 

"Perseverance is the key," he said. "There's going to be a lot of disappointment and frustration and waiting and working to prove yourself, but if you stick it out, it can be a rewarding career."

He glanced at you in a appraising manner, causing you to color a bit. Once again you wondered who he was--The man was too handsome to be real! He spoke like he'd had a lot of experience, probably far more than the C-Listers you'd talked to earlier.

With a splash, the man slid off the inflatable raft and back into the water, easing to the side of the pool and grinning up at you. 

"You're sure you don't want to join me?" 

"Tempting as that sounds, handsome stranger," you said flirtatiously, "I don't dare get chlorine on this outfit. I may or may not have splurged for the occasion."

"You do look stunning," he said, smiling approvingly. "I should probably get out of the sun before I burn. Don't want Spock giving me the business again." 

"Is Spock your agent?" You asked, eyebrow raising at the mention of the very famous name. Spock worked for quite a few big name stars and was known for being very good at his job. 

"Yep," the guy said, pulling himself out of the pool. You looked away, face flushing as his dripping wet body emerged. No, you would not stare. He snatched a towel and began drying himself off, pulling a T-shirt over his head once he'd got his chest dry enough.

"Want to get a bite to eat while you're waiting for the delinquent Marco?" He suggested. "I mostly come to these things things more for the food than the people, to be honest." 

Before you could respond a group of excited females descended on the extremely good looking brunette. 

"James T. Kirk!!!!" They squealed. "Ooo, baby, you're here!! He's even hotter in person!!! Hollywood's golden boy honors us with his presence!!"

You froze and gaped. Now that you looked closely, it was obvious--you'd been chatting/flirting with James Kirk, A-lister and heartthrob for millions of fans who adored his movies. James winced and shot an apologetic look in your direction before he turned his attention to pacifying the simpering fan girls. You were careful to make yourself scarce, lest the groupies think you were competition and turn their claws on you. 

You were enjoying the high quality party food on a secluded side porch when Kirk found you again. 

"Oh good, you're still here," he said sounding very relieved. "I was afraid you'd taken off when you found out who I was."

You glanced up and saw him standing there, anxiously twirling his sunglasses in his hand, famous bright blue Eyes in full view. 

"Well, can't exactly leave without Marco," you shrugged. "Besides, you're the nicest person at this party full of insufferable snobs. I left so those girls didn't get the wrong idea and go nuclear on me. You manage to shake them off?"

"Yeah," Kirk sighed, with another expression of distaste. "Mind if I sit here?"

"Not at all," you said, mustering a smile. "James T. Kirk, huh? I'm Y/N Y/L/N, by the way." 

"Nice to meet you, Y/N. Please, call me Jim," he implored, pulling out a patio chair to sit in. "I admit, I kind of got carried away there, enjoying NOT being recognized. Can we just.....keep on talking that way?" 

"Of course, Jim," you agreed amiably, glad that he wasn't the arrogant jerk you'd imagined he was. "I'd still like to hear some more of your tips on climbing that career ladder, but I hope you don't mind me telling you how much I loved you in _Desert Fire_." 

Jim beamed. "That's one people don't talk about much, but it was honestly one of my favorite roles." 

You took the opportunity to question him about it and the mindset of an actor and Jim freely expounded on what went into it and how he prepared himself and got in character. You were so absorbed in conversation, that you didn't notice Marco had returned until he yelped. 

"Y/N! What are you doing?? That's Jim Kirk!!" 

"And?" You said coolly, observing Marco's very rumpled state and misbuttoned shirt. 

"And he doesn't like people peppering him with questions!" he hissed. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Kirk."

"No need to be sorry," Jim said smoothly. "Y/N has done nothing wrong. I haven't had such good conversation in months." 

Marco stared. "Well, that's.....nice.... I guess. Uh, you okay to go, then, Y/N?"

"Yep," you sighed, reluctantly getting up. With a start, you realized that the sun was setting. You had been talking to Jim much longer than you thought.

"Thank you for being so gracious," you told him, "aside from the whole Marco Polo thing. But, hey, it certainly led to a very unexpectedly good day." 

"My pleasure," Jim said, a real smile lighting up his face. The power of it in real life rather dazzled you, who'd seen it a few times on screen, but never like this. You weren't sure if it was attraction, or you were just star struck, but one thing was certain, Jim Kirk had left a lasting impression. 

The number he left you on a card he thrust into a hand as you said goodbye gave you the idea that you'd also made an impression on him.


End file.
